


The morning after (Jason x oc)

by Speedypan



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedypan/pseuds/Speedypan
Summary: Once upon a time, Melyaliz wrote a story -  a crackship if you will.Speedypan wrote a response story upon her request, and now the rest is history.See her fic linked below "Feeling Good""





	The morning after (Jason x oc)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melyaliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feeling Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310457) by [Melyaliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz). 



> Faith belongs to Melyaliz  
> Maia belongs to Me
> 
> \---
> 
> If anyone likes i can post more Maia stuff who's stuff is mostly on my Tumblr/Google Docs drive.

  
  
“Is that what we sound like?” Maia asked Roy as she pointed to Jason's room and Roy shrugged as he continued to eat.

“The walls are pretty thin.” Roy mused as he walked over to the kitchen with the burger in one hand and scooped the necks of the drinks in his other hand.

“Thanks” Maia smiled as he dropped one in her lap and immediately put the cold beverage to the back of her neck, and then over to the table before looking over at Roy as he flopped down on the couch next to her “Do you want to do something?”

Roy answered with his snoring and maia let out a small laugh in response and pulled him into her arms, before continuing to watch the show.

The sun hit them as it rose in the morning and Maia heard Roy let out a groan. Moving slightly she gently nudged him and stood up as he moved and groaned more.

“What time even is this?” He muttered as he followed her into the kitchen and she let out a small smile. A familiar figure caught her eye and she gasped as she saw Jason flipping pancakes

“Oh you shouldn’t have” Maia smiled and slid into a seat as Roy moved to the fridge

“They aren’t for you”

“Boooo” Roy complained as he moved next to Maia, passing her an energy drink.

“Thats right - Booo” Maia chimed in and Jason shook his head, wondering how the two of them were older than him “Soooo… who is she?”

“Who is who?”

“Oh Jason please - can i have some pancakes” Maia fake moaned as she mimicked the mystery girl.

“No.” Jason said shortly causing Roy to chuckle and whispered in Maias ear who nodded at his idea

Maia cleared her throat before gasping and holding her hand up in the air

“Oh - oh - oh please oh god please Jason” Maia continued louder and Jason sighed as he flipped the pancake in the pan “Oh yes harder!”

“I will give you some if you shut up” Jason told her with a sigh and Maia nodded happily

 

“I require 80%” Roy told her and Maia gave him a wary look as she opened her drink and took a sip

“50%” Maia bartered and Roy nodded as Jason turned around to see them shaking hands. Behind them Jason saw Faith trying to sneak out and Roy raised his eyebrow as Jason mouthed to her to run

“Faith?” Roy asked causing Maia to turn around.

Seeing Faith like a deer caught in jason's shirt, Maia turned around and look at Jason with a raised eyebrow

“Oh Jason, is there something you want to tell us?” Roy asked him as he also caught onto the situation and gave him a look.

“Theres nothing to tell you two, except mind your business.” Jason told the two as they shared a knowing look. Maia stood up and patted Roys shoulder for luck before walking towards Faith.

“Hungry?” Maia asked Faith who nodded “Lets go get breakfast”

“Okay.” Faith shot Jason a worried look but frowned seeing him giving Roy a tired look.

Roy waited until the girls had left before beginning to say what was on his mind.

“Faith.” Roy told him “What - no - Why - no - how?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Jason shook his head “Its none of your business”

“I know i have absolutely no say in who you date but this is Faith.”Roy sighed and shook his head as he put a pancake ontop of the stacks.

“I know but i would rather it be me than her hooking up with some random to figure out what sex was.” Jason told him shook his head “and i dont know - it feels like glitter is exploding inside me when she smiles at me”

“That could just be Gigi. Gigi and exploding glitter comes with Faith - a lot of the time.” Roy nodded “but i feel like i have to tell you if you hurt her -”

“You’ll kill me?”

“Or blow something up dear to you.”

“You do that anyway.” Jason told him as he put pancakes on the plate infront of him

“But this time would be on purpose” Roy told him and dug into the food as Jason looked over at the window. Noticing his best friends apprehension he let out a sigh “I mean as long as you two are happy and you don’t hurt her - i’m happy for you.”

“Thanks” Jason nodded as he went to turn off the oven, wondering how she was doing with Maia.

\---------

“So.” Maia said awkwardly as Faith was looking in the menu

“I know what you’re going to say and i want you to know that this is my life and i recognise and accept my choices” Faith looked up and looked into Maias gaze

“Thats good, i just wanted to have a talk away from the guys.” Maia told her and Faith sighed “I just - i know Jen is busy and i dont know exactly what she has told you, but what i knew when i was your age was not enough.”

“If this is about Tim, it’s not” Faith said quickly

“Tim doesn’t matter in this, you do.” Maia told her “Just please don't feel pressured to do stuff you’re unsure of or don't want to do. If you need anything don’t hesitate to send me a text. Or if you need a condom.”

“You’re okay with this?” Faith asked her and watched as Maia nodded

“I’m glad it’s Jason if that makes sense” Maia asked her “He’s sweet and caring but Jason also has his stuff like people do and i want you to know that i am there for you ”

“In Roys room?” Faith chuckled and Maia let out a small laugh

“Yeah.” Maia nodded as she picked up her phone “Just making sure Jason has breakfast for you still and we can just order coffee to take back”

“Couldn’t we have just gotten coffee at the apartment?” Faith asked her and Maia shook her head quickly “I'll grab a tea.”

“Not unless you are really interested in the taste of ass.” Maia said as she stood up and Faith followed her to the counter leaving Faith with more questions than she realised she had.

“So is that it?” Faith asked her and Maia looked at her with a concerned look

“It depends - are you going to be killing people?”

“I dont think so.” Faith furrowed her eyebrows

“Then we don’t need to have that talk just yet.” Maia said leaving Faith again with more questions. “Just know that i’m here for you okay?”

“I know” Faith smiled with a nod

“And theres always a condom in the couch” Maia added “Or in the broken vase. Do you want me to be there for when Jen finds out or…?”

“No - i can handle that but thanks.” Faith smiled as they ordered the drinks, and felt Maia bump into her slightly with a reassuring smile.


End file.
